


九封书信和一次重逢

by Hattie_Sunny



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Happy Ending, Letters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattie_Sunny/pseuds/Hattie_Sunny
Summary: * 对二战历史了解不深，仅限于以前学过的历史书上的一点内容，和现查的资料。如果有错误和疏漏请轻拍，谢谢！* 大部分资料来源百度和知乎。* 关于德国对待英军战俘的说法不一，有说前期较为遵守日内瓦公约，也有说轰炸机飞行员发现就枪毙的……鉴于本文是HE，还是姑且认为德国遵守公约，没有随意射杀英战俘。





	九封书信和一次重逢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/gifts).



> * 对二战历史了解不深，仅限于以前学过的历史书上的一点内容，和现查的资料。如果有错误和疏漏请轻拍，谢谢！
> 
> * 大部分资料来源百度和知乎。
> 
> * 关于德国对待英军战俘的说法不一，有说前期较为遵守日内瓦公约，也有说轰炸机飞行员发现就枪毙的……鉴于本文是HE，还是姑且认为德国遵守公约，没有随意射杀英战俘。

 

**June 5th, 1940**

 

Farrier—

很难想象我在提笔给你写信——在飞行任务的间隙中找到时间真不容易，不是吗？从敦刻尔克回到伦敦已有三天，除了那天亲眼见你干掉了一架Bf-109 之后，我就再也没有你的消息。再也，也许这个词听上去有些漫长？

等待让我度日如年。

真希望你当时注意到了你的油量，15加仑本该足够支撑你回到伦敦。当然，你总有你的考虑，这一点我不该忘记的。但是老伙计，如果你还活着（我甚至不敢去想另一种如果），请务必找机会捎个信来。我不会相信任何一句关于你下落的鬼话，除非你能亲口告诉我。

昨天首相发表了演讲。正如他所说，“我们将以越来越大的信心和越来越强的力量在空中战斗”，我相信敦刻尔克绝不是终点，我们绝不投降。

我想我得走了，皇家空军还需要我。当然，也需要你。

虔诚期盼着收到你的消息，如果我的祈祷奏效的话。

愿上帝保佑你。

 

Collins.

 

* * *

  

**July 19th，1940**

 

Farrier—

希特勒显然低估了我们。他以为一通演说就能让我们缴械投降？BBC一小时以后就给予了回应，干得漂亮！

我猜战斗几小时之内就可能打响，9天前他们就开始轰炸护卫舰队了。我的飞行编队里来了两个小伙子，其中一个三周前刚刚加入皇家空军。他的样子让我想起刚参军时的自己，或许你就是这样看着我成长起来的？

不管怎么说，我会策应好他们的。

如果你能看着我的话，相信我，不会让你失望的。

 

Collins.

 

* * *

 

**August 13rd，1940**

 

Farrier—

我们的扇形通讯站损毁严重，德国佬炸毁了七个之中的六个，只有一个还能勉强工作。但我们不会屈服的。

我们会在空中战斗。

 

Collins.

 

* * *

 

**August 18th，1940**

 

Farrier—

今天是休战日，天气太糟糕了，飞机根本无法起飞。唯一值得庆幸的是敌方也一样。

第41中队的洛克少尉战绩已经达到了13架，我猜这个数字还会继续攀升。我？目前只有6架，还要算上我们飞往敦刻尔克途中击落的那架Bf-109。如果是你的话，也许可以和第32中队的克罗斯利少校一较高下，他已经击落了18架敌机。

这几天编队飞行时，我常想起你，想起我们一同出战的经历。你似乎永远那么冷静、强大，也许我一辈子也不可能成为和你一样的飞行员。还记得我刚进入皇家空军时——一个毛毛躁躁的小混蛋，你一定是这样评价我的。“时刻记得自己的屁股坐在哪儿，小子！”哈，你是这么说的没错。得了，别以为我不知道你当时在想什么，那种狂妄自大的故事不适合我，还是说你一直对金发有什么误解？

谢天谢地，几天后当你发现我在特技飞行上所掌握的，我们终于能坐下来进行一场心平气和的、绅士间的交谈。你为之前的轻视所做的道歉如此诚恳又如此可笑，以至于我差点放弃长久以来苦心维持的绅士形象，冲过去把你的头发揉乱。“时刻记得自己的屁股长在哪儿，老兄。”最后我如数奉还，你照单全收。

尽管我的射击成绩一直徘徊在“难以置信”以下，我还是成为了能和你并肩作战的飞行员——这都是你的功劳。所以，葬身法国的故事不适合你，皇家空军们一直在等你。

我也在等你。

你会回来的，对吗？

 

Collins.

 

* * *

 

**August 24th，1940**

 

Farrier—

现在我躺在医院里写这封信。

我不能确定是不是两天前迫降时伤到了腿，现在它们缠着绷带，但是几乎不疼。布兰特小姐极有耐心地包扎了它们，感谢她的善良。

昨天他们轰炸了利物浦，据说市区已经完全毁了。这帮混蛋！竟然将怒火转移到了平民身上！我希望自己赶快好起来，我们需要去柏林，我们得反击！如果你在这儿，你也会赞同我的，德国佬需要付出代价！

一旦我的腿恢复健康，我会立即回到皇家空军去。

那里有我们未竟的事。

无论你在哪，请看着我。

还有，保持安全。

 

Collins.

 

* * *

 

**September 8th，1940**

 

Farrier—

我的腿在慢慢好转，过程令人心焦。

昨天伦敦也遭到了轰炸，作为对皇家空军夜袭柏林的报复。坏的方面，伦敦市区大部分房屋都被损毁，人们无家可归。好的方面，皇家空军得到了难得的喘息机会，我们的工厂生产了更多的飞机以供使用，他们还改进了技术，更换了引擎和机载机枪，还加装了2门20mm机炮——这是波尔来医院看我时带来的消息，真是令人兴奋！腿伤令我烦躁，我期盼自己能早一点尝试新的喷火战斗机，这样我的战绩也许能再提高一点。

伦敦依然没有放弃抵抗，我也没有。

我知道你也不会。

没有消息就是最好的消息，现在我越来越相信你还活着，就在德国的哪个战俘营里。上帝保佑，希望他们能按照日内瓦公约的要求对待英军战俘，这样你或许能性命无虞。

我将回到战场，我知道自己一定会的。

去法国，去柏林，去赴汤蹈火。

这样，当某一天，你抬头看向天空时，发现一架喷火战斗机掠过天际，

那可能就会是我。

 

Collins.

 

* * *

 

**June 24th，1941**

 

Farrier—

难以置信我还活着！

空袭结束了，我们挺住了！城市千疮百孔，但我们挺了下来！感谢上帝，在我们失去了那么多之后！德国将军队转去了北方，与俄国人作战。我们接到命令，继续在空中对他们形成压力。

我有预感，形势将会发生变化。所以，无论你在哪，老伙计，活着！活着并且保持安全！我们会见面的！

 

Collins.

 

* * *

 

**July 6th，1941**

 

Farrier—

我找到了那张合照。在我们飞往敦刻尔克的一周前，发现营地里混入一名摄影师时，你一时兴起拉着我照的。我们坐在喷火战斗机的一侧机翼上，我猜你很高兴，至少看上去是这样。我？还带着一点儿不情愿和刚脱下军装的疲惫。

疲惫？是的，现在我早已习惯了它。我不习惯的，是滑行、升空、翻滚、俯冲，这一切发生时，旁边没有福迪斯一号。

已经一年了，我依旧没有关于你的任何消息。

我说服自己你还在，无论是德国还是法国，你还活在世界上的某个角落。

瞧瞧我说了什么？

你当然还活着，当然！

请原谅，近些日子我的脾气有些反复无常。远离天空让我无比烦躁，一旦周遭没有发动机的轰鸣声，寂静就会将我吞没。也许你会嘲笑我吧，哦，你一定会的。然而我不会给你这个机会，你这个音信全无的混蛋！

我自知还没到不中用的时候。我已向阿拉德上尉提出申请，暂停休养重返军营。我要让他们相信，此时能治愈我的良药唯有战斗。

能再进入德国领空一次，或许就能离你再近一点。

我想我得停笔了，我还有使命——把波尔的军装带给他母亲。这是小伙子留下的唯一一件东西，我不能让他和他的母亲失望。

我们已经失去了很多人，但我希望，或者说由衷地祈求着——

我不会失去你。

 

Collins.

 

* * *

 

**September 17th，1941**

 

Farrier—

他们带回了你的肩章。

这不是真的。

 

Collins.

 

* * *

 

 

Farrier是最后一个下船的。

他花了很大力气才挤过拥抱着的人群，为自己开辟出一条通道来。德国已经于两日前投降，英国第一时间派兵前往战俘营，救出了剩余的英军战俘。眼下战舰返航，得到消息的民众们纷纷涌到码头，在士兵中寻找着自己的亲人。

战俘营的日子并不好过，幸运的是，他们不是俄国人。在俄军战俘被一批又一批杀掉的时候，他们还可以保住生命和起码的尊严。通信没有被禁止，但事实上，没有人能收到来自家乡的信件。Farrier不知道伦敦的情况，也不知道家人是否平安。他又不可避免地想到Collins——当时他被救起来了吗？还是来不及逃生就葬身海底？Farrier不敢去想后者，那会让他的俘虏生涯度日如年。

离开人群之后，入目的全都是残破不堪的街道。德军长久的轰炸几乎让伦敦被夷为平地。Farrier环顾四周，发现自己毫不费力地找到了圣保罗大教堂，这座木质建筑在战火中奇迹般地幸存下来。门口依然有市民在自发地巡逻，还有几个孩子在一旁的废墟中翻找着东西。Farrier绕开他们，又往前走了一段，突然停下脚步。

我一定是眼花了，他想。目光不受控制地锁定不远处刚刚出现的金发年轻人。

不，这不是眼花。他们曾无数次并肩作战、死里逃生，除非瞎了，否则Farrier又怎么会认不出他的样子？就算Collins少了一条胳膊，Farrier也知道自己没有认错。他悄悄跟在后面，看着前方的一截空袖管飘飘荡荡，鼻子发胀，眼睛发酸，喉咙中的干涩让他忍不住颤抖。

最终他还是伸出手去，轻拍那个人的肩膀。

Collins回过头来，神情和他们最初相识时一模一样。随后，狂喜爬上了那张脸，眼泪从那双蓝眼睛中毫无预兆地滑出，又滴落到胸前的蓝色军装上。

“Hey，boy。”Farrier终于发自内心地露出笑容，“I’m on you。”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
